China/Late CtW
CtW Information The Chinese in the Late Campaign start off small, and must free China from the Mongols who are the prevailing barbarian faction in most parts of Asia. You start off with 3 Propaganda cards, but no tribute, and must fight to unify China before the Chagatai to the east do or the Japanese think of colonising mainland Asia. You are also given a side-quest — you must build up your consolidated territorial strength to a total of 16 before the onset of the Imperial Era — either by upgrading your existing territories, or by conquering more. Doing so will grant you 300 tribute as well as 4 mercenaries cards. The easiest but slowest way to do this is to conquer 10 different territories, the harder but slower way is to build them up with tribute as you go. First seize either the Pearl River or Yellow River basins with your initial army, then capture either Manchuria or Sichuan as quickly as you can, they will grant enough tribute to upgrade at least 4 different territories to gain this bonus, as well as extra armies to consolidate your control. Although China is not surrounded by enemies as it is in the Early Era CtW, it faces challenges from the Japanese to the north and the Chagatai to the west who seek to re-establish themselves as the heirs of the Yuan whose forces you should have routed by now. The AI Chagatai faction are warlike and do not accept peace easily unless they are defeated twice in combat. Do not also neglect the Japanese — try to keep them from reversing the outcome of Baekgang by buying them off if possible. In fact, if you are victorious and have sufficient tribute, you can even convert them both into your vassals, which will provide you with tribute — and armies to conquer the world. Alternatively, purchase supply centres from whichever faction invades Northern Asia to increase your influence and to forestall any further attempts at expansion by your enemies. Another method of gaining tribute (and winning) for China is to conquer colonies. Some colonies appear if you conquer certain parts of the map, others appear only through intense exploration. India and Nanyang are an important source of these; you can conquer and acquire Lanka and the Spice Islands outright (hopefully by using Chagatai warriors if you bought them out). Socotra is another colony you can take, but normally either the Chagatai or their Saracen enemies may have acquired it through exploration of the Middle East and Africa. Once you acquire these, you will need another 8 more — as long as you have tribute, you should be able to acquire at least 4 before the Europeans do, but you may need to find a means of purchasing or conquering the rest. If you see the Europeans having colonies, try to buy all of them, and you will immediately gain an economic victory, ending the campaign. 70px|center CtW objectives *Conquer the entire map or acquire ten colonies *Acquire a consolidated territorial strength level of 16 before the Imperial Era to receive tribute and bonus card boosts. Initial start *Territories: Pearl River,(capital, level 4, Porcelain), Wu (Level 2, citrus) *file:tribute.png: 20 *file:bonus.png: 3 x Propaganda Category:CtW